Students are traditionally taught how to play a musical instrument through the use of books or printed materials that include songs or practice pieces, comprising notes on a staff, that increase in difficulty or complexity as the student progresses and improves in playing technique. This process requires significant practice that relies upon the student learning to “hear” or recognize the proper sound of particular notes or chords. The ability to recognize the proper sound is necessary to determine if the musical piece is being played properly. During actual instruction time, the teacher or music instructor can help the student recognize the correct sounds, but outside of the classroom or instructional environment the student is left to determine on his or her own whether a note or piece of music is being played correctly. The process is further complicated by the counterintuitive nature of traditional staff notation. Methods are needed which improve the efficiency and quality of musical education.